Wrong Turn
by smid309
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple mission. Espeically for one so revered as Sakura. Only, now it's turned into a dangerous game of life or death. And of course, neither Sakura or a certain Uchiha Itachi plan on losing. ItaSaku ItachiSakura HIATUS
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: Just because I have to, although I'm sure you all know this already...Any characters that are from Naruto do not belong to me...Although I do wish I could have Sasuke and Itachi.

And if you don't know who the aforementioned people are, well, go play in traffic. Seriously.

* * *

**Wrong Turn: The Mission**

Sakura trudged through Snow Country mumbling under her breath, all the while clenching and unclenching her hands, as though she desperately need to choke something. Kami, how she hated the snow and being cold. Kami, she _really_hated the snow and the cold. The things she would do for her village. But really, that idiot of a Hokage _knows_ how much she _hates_ being cold.

Thinking about the Rukodaime caused a soft, small smile to appear on Sakura's face. She could still remember vividly the day Naruto became the Hokage and achieved his goal. Sakura remembered because it was the one day when _he_was not on anyone's mind, not even hers. But, the memory was short lived as an exceptionally cold burst of wind blasted Sakura in the face causing her to curse her best friend's name.

The wind started to pick up and the snow started to fall heavier and much more quickly. Realizing this, Sakura turned her back to the biting wind and reached insider her cloak to pull out a specially made scroll. Once she located it, she extracted it from her cloak and squatted down on her haunches.

Carefully Sakura unraveled the scroll and placed it on the snow covered ground, using her body to block as much of the winder has her five foot tall, one hundred fifteen pound frame would allow. She then removed her right glove and bit her thumb, allowing blood to well-up. Quickly, before the blood would cauterize or freeze, Sakura dragged her thumb across the scroll. In a puff of smoke, which was quickly blown away, Sakura's pack appeared, sitting on the scroll. Making a mental note to thank Nailo(1) when she got back home, Sakura replace her glove back onto her hand and extracted a hat, a scarf, and a pair of goggles. Channeling chakra into her hand, Sakura pushed her pack back down into the scroll and watched as it slowly disappeared. Once that was done, Sakura rolled the scroll up, replace it in the proper spot, and jerked her cloak's hood off her head.

Sakura quickly placed on the goggles, to help keep the snow out of her eyes, tugged on that hat to help keep her ears and forehead warm, and wrapped the scarf around the lower half of her face. She really hated the snow. Once everything was in place, Sakura straightened up and tugged the fur-lined cloak hood back up over head and turned to keep plowing her way through the snow and wind.

Being a medic-nin had its advantages, like the fact that Sakura could control her body temperature better then any combat-nin could, and along with the fact that she had had perfect chakra control, it allowed her to warm up different body parts that were getting too cold to be healthy. But none of that would matter if she did not find shelter before dark. Sakura did not have enough chakra to keep warm all night, especially when it could drop down to below -50 degrees(2). And night would be here in the next two hours. She really needed to find shelter and fast.

As Sakura continued walking, she squinted her eyes, looking everywhere for any type of shelter, Hell, she would bunker down under a rock if she had to! It was at that thought that Sakura saw it. A light. At first Sakura thought she had just imagined it because it was so randomly placed and she could not fin it again, but after a minute more of walking and searching, Sakura caught sight of it again.

A warning bell suddenly went off in Sakura's head as she made her way towards the light. And it had nothing to do with the light ahead. Sakura quickly shot a glance back over her shoulder and whispered an 'oh shit'. Her two hours were up. She needed to get inside now.

Gathering her chakra down into the soles of her feet, Sakura dashed off quickly, not wanting to take her chances in even the beginning of dark. Not daring a look back either, Sakura went as fast as she could. She was scared. She did not have a lot of chakra left and she was never the fastest ninja.

"Shit, shit, shit!" whispered a frantic Sakura. She could feel the air getting colder around her. Not. Good. At seeing the slight outline of a small cabin, Sakura put on an extra burst of speed she did not know she had.

_There!_As if her ass was on fire, Sakura burst through the door, without so much of a second thought to whom or what could be on the other side, and slammed the door closed. Letting out a breath she did not know she was holding, Sakura turned around and began taking in her surroundings.

The cabin was nothing special and offered no evidence of whoever owned it. Sakura walked farther into the room, allowing more heat to soak into her. Sensing no one was here, Sakura decided to make herself at home and crept over to the couch that was pushed up against the wall, between two dark archways. The left archway seemed to lead into a kitchen and the right archway seemed to be a hallway that led farther into the cabin.

Collapsing onto the couch, Sakura pulled off her bitch boots(3), the scarf, the hat, and the goggles. Then, using the scarf and hat as a pillow, Sakura rested her head on the arm of the couch that was near the kitchen and stretched her legs out. She let out a small, contented sigh and drew her cloak tighter around her body. As Sakura let her eyes fall shut, her last thoughts were that of Konoha and all the people she loved there and the faint fear that she picked the wrong place to fall asleep at. Oh how right she was.

* * *

1. Nailo is all mine. She's my character I usually use in my other stories.

2. The degrees are in Fahrenheit.

3. Bitch boots were the only way I could really describe them. Pretty much their leather boots that zip up to right under the knee with 1-3 inch heels that are thick soled. You could pretty much brain some one with them. You just don't mess with the bitch boots.

**Fun Fact for the Day:** Fish can cough.


	2. Meeting A Nightmare

Disclaimer: As mentioned previously. I do not own Naruto nor any characters associated with Naruto.

* * *

**Wrong Turn: Meeting A Nightmare**

_Poke. Poke. Poke, poke. Poke, poke, poke!_ "I think she's dead."

"Hn."

"She's not moving, it doesn't even look like she's breathing, and if she was a kunoichi, she's a horrible one."

"_Hn._"

_Sigh._ "Fine!"

As Sakura listened to the two people bickering as to whether or not she was alive or dead, she was trying to conceive an escape plan. She had woken up right before the two, obviously very powerful ninjas, at least judging by their chakra, walked through the door to the cabin. Sakura barely had enough time to still her rapidly beating heart, making it calm once again, and gather her breathing under control and regulate it to almost imperceptible movement before the two nins walked in to find her sleeping on their couch. To say Sakura was scared was an understatement. She was terrified. One of the chakra signatures felt vaguely familiar, but she could not pin where she knew it from. She could still hear the two nins bickering, or more correctly, one seemingly arguing with a wall.

"…"

"I'm telling you, Itachi, she's dead!"

'Itachi!? I knew I knew the one's chakra signature! I'm as good as dead now!' Thought Sakura as she struggled to stay calm and collected.

"She moved."

"What!?"

_Whoosh!_

_Craaack!_ Went the couch as a huge sword, wielded by an even bigger person, as it cut through the couch as though it were butter.

Sakura barely had enough warning to move out of the way of the sword as she landed deftly on the other side of the room away from the two dangerous missing nins, with a kunai held in each of her hands. She knew she did not have a chance in the world against the two men if they decided to kill her, but she was not going down without a fight.

"Hmmm. Well, I guess you were right. She was alive," said the huge, blue skinned man, whom Sakura recognized as Hoshigaki Kisame. "And what do you know! She's from Konoha! Do you know her?"

Sakura shifted her full attention to Itachi, keeping her eyes on his chin, knowing that if she looked into his eyes she was a goner.

"Pink. Haruno Sakura. A teammate of my insolent little brother and the Fifth Hokage's apprentice," came the cool reply of Itachi as he gazed steadily at the kunoichi in front of him.

"Fifth Hokage? That makes her a medic nin," thought Kisame aloud as he fully turned his attention towards Sakura.

"If _either_ of _you_ even _think_ that I would heal any of your _kind_," spat Sakura, pissed beyond hell that she had gotten into this situation, "then _both_ of you are as crazy as everyone thinks. I don't heal _trash._"

"What a little wild cat we've got here Itachi," grinned Kisame, "Who knew Cherry Blossoms had thorns!"

Sakura watch warily as Itachi suddenly started advancing forward, towards her. "And who ever said that we want you to heal any of us…_trash_, as you so kindly put it?" Itachi spoke softly, as he continued forward.

Sakura scoffed at this as she took a step back, Itachi getting too close for comfort. "_Please._ I know your going blind, if not already, unless you've found an extremely talented medic nin who was willing to heal you and someone you trusted enough. Which, I doubt."

"And what would you know about my eyes?" whispered Itachi into Sakura's ear. Sakura immediately stiffened realizing Itachi was now standing directly behind her instead of in front of her like he had been half a second ago.

Sakura knew she had pushed it when she said what she did about Itachi's eyes. The fact was she did not know anything about a true Uchiha's eye, especially Itachi's, and was only guessing from what Kakashi had said all those years ago, when she had last encountered the stoic Uchiha, along with the information she had gathered during healing Kakashi's own Sharingan eye.

Sakura knew should keep her mouth shut, but a certain loud mouthed blonde had rubbed off on her, so she decided to push the limits a little bit more.

"I know that the Sharingan causes strain on the eye and eye muscles because of the flow of chakra that is need to concentrate the eye, and that even being an Uchiha still causes that, especially when used at long periods of time, which could cause wear and tear on the eyes," this guessed was what was wrong with Kakashi who always had his Sharingan on because he was not a true Uchiha, "I also know that you can't use the Mangekyo for long periods of time because it causes you pain and wears the user's body down and depletes his or her chakra. And from what I gather, you never seem to turn off your Sharingan. Understandable really. You are in a criminal organization full of ruthless killers. Betrayal comes to you easily no doubt."

Sakura sucked in a breath, feeling Itachi shift behind her, thinking that she had pushed too much and was now going to die. But all Itachi did was ask, "And how do you 'know' this, Haruno-san?"

Sakura said nothing, instead choosing to look straight ahead. She really did not want him, of all people, to know that she healed Kakashi's Sharingan. Sakura felt Itachi shift behind her once again, only this time she felt the cold steel of a kunai blade, pressed against her neck. "Well Haruno-san? Or would you die to simply keep how you know this to yourself?" breathed Itachi into her ear, pressing the kunai a little harder.

Sakura continued looking straight ahead focusing her attention through one of the cabin's windows. "Kakashi…" spoke Sakura before her world went black.

* * *

Woohoo! I hope you don't hate me. Really, this chapter wasn't going to end like this, but people on DeviantArt wanted a new chapter so I had to come up with one!

However, I wouldn't expect a new chapter tomorrow or something. I'm lazy. And a procrastinator. I don't even do my first period homework until, literally, fifteen minutes till it's due. Although, reviews might motivate me. Wink wink, nudge nudge.

Sorry for the bad grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta. And let's say I don't tell everyone of my friends I write stories. In fact. I tell _none_ of them. So I really can't have someone else read it.

**Fun Fact for the Day:** Giraffes have the pleasant ability to lick their eyes.


End file.
